This invention is in the general field of apparatus for removing dirt, and more particularly in the field of removing dirt from wheels and tires.
The wheelchair makes it possible for many handicapped persons to enjoy a mobility which they would otherwise be denied. However, wheelchairs also create new problems. One of these is the problem of tracking dirt indoors. For example, in the winter great amounts of snow and ice stick to the wheels and roll into the house, leaving a dripping wet trail. During the spring months the situation worsens since mud becomes embedded in the tread of the tires and then is deposited on the floor or in the carpet. When summer finally arrives and lawn moving begins, the wheels carry grass clippings and the like indoors.
Upon entering his or her home, or someone else's home or office, the wheelchair user must either clean the wheels (a task which frequently is physically impossible for the user to accomplish because of the handicap), or ask someone else to do it, or ignore the problem and allow whatever has been carried in on the wheels to soil the floor and carpet.
Thus there is a need for some way whereby the physically handicapped user of a wheelchair can clean the wheels of the wheelchair whenever he or she wishes to do so.